Integrated circuits (ICs) may be formed on microelectronic substrates, such as semiconductor substrates, through successive process treatments that form structures that perform electrical functions as needed. The size and density of the structures has continued to decrease to improve performance and cost of the ICs. The processing treatments may be enabled by controlling the environment around the microelectronic substrate in a particular manner, such that the temperature, pressure, and/or chemical concentration enable a desired result on the microelectronic substrate. The process treatments may be finely controlled to enable the formation of the structures by increasing chemical reaction selectivity and/or cleaning efficiency within the wet chemical treatment space. Accordingly, the concentration of the treatment chemicals may have a large impact on the effectiveness of process treatments to the microelectronic substrate. In certain instances, the process treatments may use a relatively small amount of one chemical in combination with a larger amount of another chemical to treat the microelectronic substrate. The ability to alter the chemical concentration of the process treatment chemicals in a consistent and repeatable manner may be desirable. Hence, systems and methods used to control the chemical concentration of process treatments may be desirable.